The Unexpected Became Expected
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Gareki never expected to fall in love and start a family of his own. It seems as though the little niji, Nai, has given him much more than just friendship... YAOI! MPREG! Gareki x Nai


**Gareki's POV **

It's been a year since I returned to Circus. When I saw the spaceship descend from the sky and land right in front of me, I felt my heart jump out of my chest. I had been gone for a few years, so of course I wasn't sure how everyone would take to seeing me again. They were pretty upset when I left, but...how would they react to my return? I was still in possession of the items that were given to me that day. And in all honesty, I can't sleep without them...even though the niji doll was horribly made, it was only the thought that counted, really. And as for the Nyanperona plushy that Yogi had given me? Well let's just say that it stayed at the end of my bed. The thing was kind of creepy... It was like it's hug, sparkling eyes stared right into your very soul! How children could like such a thing still baffled me till this day...

Even though I was gone for so long, everything and everyone had stayed the same surprisingly. I expected them all to change so much. But as I walked across the field, out came running Yogi, Nai, and Tsukumo. And of course, they all lunged at me at once which caused me to topple over and fall onto the grass with a light thud. But that wasn't it either. Even Akari and Hirato were standing outside looking at me, a slight smile visible on their lips. It looked like the two were finally getting along after spending so much time hating on each other. I was soon informed though that they would often get a tad bit _too_ close at times. I never questioned it though, because it was none of my business.

I didn't judge people based on their sexual orientation. If you love someone, you love them. And if they happen to be of the same gender, then so what? But I wasn't assuming such a thing between Akari and Hirato. To me it seemed like they were just friends, nothing more. And if they were? Then good for them. It's not like they showed public displays of affection anyways. If they were really together, then they hid it quite well. No one in Circus happened to be in a relationship though. Out of everyone here, I would think that at least one person would have a boyfriend or girlfriend...but nope. We were all single...lonely as Yogi would put it. But then he would go off on how he at least had all of his friends here.

Tsukomo herself says that she just doesn't have the time right now for a boyfriend. She would rather focus on other things. Some people thought it was a shame though, because she's so beautiful and sweet. But hey...if she didn't want to be tied down at the moment, then so be it. You shouldn't force yourself into a relationship because people tell you to. I absolutely hated it when people tried to pressure you into doing things. It was so damn annoying. It's not their life... And what was the big rush anyways? She's still young. It's not like she's going anywhere. The worst thing to do is to rush into things and regret it later on...and so I respect her decision. She'll find someone someday when she's ready.

As for me? I have never thought of such a thing. I never questioned whether or not I was going to get married and have children once I'm older. I'm just not that type of person. I'm not good with kids, especially babies. I don't like them. They cost a lot of money, and take up so much of your time. Who wants to give away eighteen years of their life to some annoying brat who demands so much out of you, and then treats you like crap once they hit puberty? Definitely not me. I was going to avoid having little spawns as long as possible. The last thing I need is for something like that to ruin my life right now. Besides...I'm not in love with anyone at the moment. Will I ever? I highly doubted it.

And as if Circus needed brats running around the place...

I sound a bit harsh right now don't I? I'm just saying how it is though. Heh I don't even know who my parents are...can't remember what they look like... I was only eight years old when they sold me away like I was some foreign object or something. Did they even love me at all? What was going through their minds when they did that? But as I grew up, I thought of the many possibilities to make myself feel better. Maybe they were just too poor and couldn't afford to raise a child. But then again...they could have just given me up for adoption. They didn't necessarily have to sell me! And because of this I almost died on that damn ship. I was the only survivor...

Let's just say that I don't exactly like my life. I never have, and probably never will. I often wonder why I was even born. All I have ever done is cause problems. Would this world be better off without me? But then my thoughts would drift off to my so called friends here at Circus. Yes it was still hard for me to accept them as such a thing. All throughout my life, I have always pushed people away. Even Tsubame and Yotaka. I never let them know that I accepted them as my brother and sister. But...till this day I regret it. Yotaka was dead, and as for Tsubame? She probably was as well. It's been a few years since she gave her body away for testing. So it was highly unlikely that she was still alive.

Turning over onto my side, I glanced over at the small figure in the bed next to me and sighed. It had taken Nai quite a while to finally tell me about Karoku's passing. Apparently he didn't last very long after I left. So all that time he was suffering, and I wasn't even there to help out. Or shall I say _try _to help out. I wasn't good with these types of situations. I never knew what to say or think. To put it bluntly, it always made me feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable. But then again, I wasn't much of a talker myself as it was. So when I found out, all I could do was just hold onto Nai as he cried his heart out. His tears literally soaked through both my jacket and t-shirt. At the same time though...he was extremely happy to have me back at Circus.

I never wanted to get close to him. I use to only distinguish people into three different categories: scum, prey, or enemies. At first I viewed Nai nothing more than prey. I had used him from the start; but...the more time I spent with him, the more I realized that he just couldn't simply be put into such a category. He was neither scum, prey, or my enemy. He was, unfortunately, my friend...something that he has taken advantage of, obviously. Always expecting me to protect him and whatnot. Oh and he never lets me forget how special and important I am to him. It gets to be a bit too much at times. I wasn't one for being emotional obviously...why couldn't he understand that? I am in general, a mean and grumpy person. How could something so adorable and small like Nai have such a huge impact on me?

It's like...he's changed my life...

"..." I slowly pulled the blankets back and got out of bed, making my way over to his bed; and I just stood there for a few minutes as I looked down at him. The niji always looked so calm and peaceful when he slept. It made me feel envious sometimes. It's not like I could sleep much. How could I when I was afraid those same nightmares would come back and haunt me all over again? I remember back to my first week coming back here. Nai was so afraid of losing me again, that he actually slept in my bed with me. And whenever I woke up the next morning, I found him clinging onto me from behind, his face buried into my back. But of course...how could you forget the drool that would drip down his chin and onto my bare back? It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling...

If you minus that, then it wasn't so bad. In fact...I often missed it. Having someone sleeping next to me in my arms felt pretty nice. And...it made me feel so much less alone. I didn't like to admit it but...the Circus was my family now. Everyone here cared about me, even though I'm not the nicest person. I've been trying though to be a bit nicer to them all. It seemed to work a few times though. It was still going to take quite a bit of time though for me to warm up to everyone. I'm a patient person, and hopefully everyone else is...

Just then my eyes were met with crimson ones as they blinked tiredly up at me. "...Gareki?" Nai asked, his voice thick with sleep as he glanced over at the clock. I followed his gaze and sighed, combing my fingers through my messy dark hair. "I know. It's three in the morning. I...couldn't sleep..." I murmured, hating the fact that I had to admit to such a thing. But it was true though. I just wanted him at my side...it was unusually cold without him in my bed, snuggled up against me.

The very scent of him drove me crazy though, and I couldn't understand why...

Nai didn't say anything as he moved over a bit and patted the spot next to him, smiling slightly. Yup...he could always tell when I wanted this. I had gotten too use to being with him. Was this too dangerous? What if I were to lose Nai as well? I would really lose it then. For the last time, I have opened my heart and allowed him inside. He definitely earned the position though, that's for sure. Everyone on the ship has noticed this, and would often tease the both of them. But every time I would just ignore them and shrug it off. I didn't care what they thought. Nai accepted me for who I was, and that's all that mattered.

"Hmm. You know me all too well..." I hummed, before slipping underneath the blankets. Almost immediately, Nai closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on my chest. Well...it looked like I wasn't the only one who wanted this. I just laid there as I gently stroked his hair, slowly closing my eyes in the process. "...Night Gareki." I heard him say before nuzzling my chest. This was a strange feeling, since I was sort of ticklish. But I refused to let anyone find that out, so I held it in the best I could. "Yeah...night." I whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

Much better.

* * *

**Author's note: This is just a prologue. The next chapters will obviously be better xD Also...I have not read the manga yet, just watched the anime. So I apologize if I get anything wrong haha! **


End file.
